The Light Angel
by LMUndine
Summary: Nuevas enemigos enfrenta nuestra amiga Lina junto a sus amigos, extraños acontecimientos rodean determinados reinos en el que gobierna alguien que dice ser....
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaracion**_

**_Los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen solo los originales que apareceran a medida que se desarrolle la historia._**

* * *

_**Capitulo I**_

_Después de la batalla contra la estrella oscura, nuestros amigos se dividieron, Lina se quedo con Gaudy continuando su búsqueda de tesoros, Amelia regreso a Seuluan para continuar sus deberes como princesa, Zelgadis viaja por todo el mundo, buscando una solución para la maldición que le lanzo rezo hace mucho tiempo, Philia monto una tienda de venta de cosas hechas de cerámicas, Xellos desapareció luego quien sabe en donde estaría. _

_En alguna parte de un bosque a lo lejos se podía ver la silueta de una chica de unos 16 años y un chico de 19, sus pasos se escuchaban pesados y cansados…._

_-¡Dios me muero de hambre!-__exclama la chica cayendo de rodillas__- ¡No hay un pueblo cercano!-_

_-__No creo__-mira a su alrededor árboles tras árboles- __fue tu culpa Lina debimos tomar el otro camino_

_-__Tu cállate Gaudy, eres la ultima persona que debe decir esas cosas, eres mas despistado que una pescado nadando al lado de una red- __le dice Lina a Gaudy__- me canse… ¡Levitación!__-exclama y comienza a flotar hasta llegar al tope de un árbol- __debe haber algo cerca…-__observa su alrededor y no ve nada a excepción una pequeña casa al final del camino- __¡SI! ¡Estamos a salvo!__-baja al suelo y comienza a correr en dirección donde vio la casa_

_-__Lina, ¡espérame!_

_Al paso de unas horas, se podía observar a lo lejos una casa inmensa, de dos pisos para ser exactos, tenía un jardín con hermosas flores y un porche con unas sillas que a simple vista se podía ver que quien viviera en esta casa era una persona sumamente rica, en una de las sillas se podía ver a una anciana, vestía una túnica blanca con rayas azules, cabello blanco y unos hermosos ojos azules, esta voltea dirección al bosque y ve a Lina y Gaudy a lo lejos._

_Lina nota a la anciana y se detiene justo frente a la casa- __Señora no tiene algo de comer, me muero de hambre__-le dice Lina a la anciana dejándola sorprendida_

_-__Oye, ese no es el modo de pedir las cosas Lina__-le reprocha Gaudy- __Discúlpela es que no tiene modeles esta niña__-le soba la cabeza y se gana un puñetazo de parte de Lina_

_-__Te lo buscaste__-dicho esto la anciana sonrie ante la escena y comenta:_

_-__Veo que tienen hambre__-les sonrie- __si gustan pueden pasar_

_-__No tiene por que molestarse__-Gaudy_

_-__Para nada jovencito, es muy extraño que me vengan a visitar personas tan jóvenes como ustedes__-señala la puerta y se levanta-__entren_

_Al entrar Lina se sorprendió, era una casa sumamente amplia, se podía ver muebles forrados con seda, una tela muy cara, la decoración de cristal y entre otras cosas que dejo a Lina maravillada por la casa. Mientras Lina seguía en la luna viendo las hermosas cosas que tenia la casa, la anciana preparaba la mesa para sus inquilinos_

_-__Ya esta listo, coman chicos__-dicho esto sintió una brisa y observo el modo en que comían los dos jóvenes hambrientos- _

_-¡__Que delicioso!-__exclama Lina- __hace tiempo que no comía nada_

_-__Si verdad__-Gaudy-_

_Ambos jóvenes devoraban todos los platos existentes en la mesa, minutos después_

_-Todo estuvo delicioso, ¡gracias por la comida!-__exclama Lina, se podía ver el estomago lleno al igual que el de Gaudy_

_-¿Cómo una anciana como usted vive en una casa lejos de la civilización?-__pregunta Gaudy muy pensativo_

_-Es que…las ciudades están siendo atacadas__-responde la anciana muy triste_

_-¿por ladrones?-__pregunta Lina_

_-__No…no son humanos…aparentan serlo pero son muy violentos, por la experiencia que he tenido en mi vida yo diría que son demonios__-dicho esto Lina se sorprende y le pregunta:_

_-¿sabría decir que clase de demonio? ¿Podría describirlo?-_

_-__Tienen una mirada fría…sus trajes son muy extraños…algunos tienen una especie de arma muy rara, sus poderes son increíbles. Cuando era joven era una hechicera pero mis poderes no se comparan con nada….-__Lina la observaba triste al igual que Gaudy pero sus caras cambiaron cuando escucharon…-__Pero no se preocupen, Alys nos protegerá de esos demonios_

_-¿Alys?-__pregunta extrañado Gaudy_

_-__Si, un ángel que nos cayo del cielo, es la salvación de todos nosotros__-le sonrie la anciana_

_-¿Sabe donde vive?-__le pregunta Lina interesada_

_-No…lo único que se es que aparece cuando alguien la llama__-le sonrie_

_-__Gracias por el dato señora, Gaudy nos vamos, esa chica se escucha interesante, tal vez viva e un lugar con muchos tesoros__-comenta Lina con estrellita en los ojos_

_-__Como digas Lina__-Gaudy_

_-__Vayan con cuidado chicos__-dice la anciana despidiéndolos- _

_Pasaron horas, Lina y Gaudy estaban comentando sobre la anciana cuando de repente escucharon unas explosiones provenientes de una ciudad cercana_

_-¡__Lina hay que ayudarlos!-__exclama Gaudy_

_-¡Vamos! ¡Levitación!__-toma a Gaudy del brazo y vuela a toda velocidad dirección a la ciudad_

_Mientras Lina va en Camino, en la ciudad se podía observar edificios destruidos y 2 siluetas, una chica de cabello largo color rojo, ojos de color negro, su traje era un pantalón largo negro y una capa del mismo color, el hombre por su parte era de cabello corto de color negro, ojos del mismo color, su traje era parecida a la de la chica pero la capa era azul marino. El hombre estaba lanzando una especie de bolas de fuego entre toda la ciudad mientras que la chica estaba atacando a un grupo de aldeanos que estaban siendo defendidos por una chica de cabello hasta los hombros negros, ojos azules y un traje blanco con detalles rosa_

_-¡Que chica tan resistente__!-exclama la mujer- __¡veamos si aguantas esto!-__cuando esta apunto de contraatacar con otra técnica es interrumpida por una bola de fuego que la obliga a esquivarlo__- ¡¿Quién es, identifíquese?!_

_-¡Lina!-__exclama la chica que mantenía un escudo-_

_-¿Lina?-__pregunta la mujer- _

_-__Soy Lina Invers, ¿Quién eres tu?__-le pregunta a la mujer mientras observa que el hombre aparece al lado de esta_

_-__Eso no te incumbe__-le lanza una bola de fuego que es interceptado por la espada de luz de Gaudy_

_-__Te hizo una pregunta__-Gaudy-_

_-__No tenemos tiempo para presentarnos así que los matare a todos de una buena vez__- alza sus manos y una especie de esfera negra se comienza a formar este movimiento es imitado por el hombre, Lina intento acercarse pero un campo de fuerza los protegía. Mientras que la chica que mantenía el escudo tenia el presentimiento que algo feo iba a pasar y que esta gente moriría pero…_

_-¡Poderosa Alys ayúdenos!-__exclama una mujer_

_-¡Alys, protégenos!-__exclama otra_

_-¡Alys!-__gritan al mismo tiempo todos los aldeanos y de repente de la nada una luz cegadora alumbra todo el lugar y de ella aparece una niña de largos cabellos dorados y sus ojos los mantenía cerrados, vestía con un vestido cubierto por una capa, el vestido era blanco con toques rosas y la capa roja__- ¡Alys!__-exclaman aliviados los aldeanos, estaban a salvo_

_-¿Quién eres niña?-__le pregunta- __no podrás detener mi ataque__- la mujer continuaba con su conjuro mientras que la niña que responde al nombre de Alys sentía el miedo en el ambiente y voltea hacia ellos y les dice:_

_-__Con que ustedes son quienes están destruyendo las ciudades de este mundo__-comenta- __eso es mala ¿saben? Y más si están protegidos bajo mi nombre__-dice con una sonrisa_

_-¿Qué me puede hacer una niña como tu?-__sonrie la mujer _

_Mientras el hombre la veía detenidamente, ese rostro le era familiar_

_-__Sabes tengo una mejor idea, que te parece si te destruyo a ti primero__-interrumpe su ataque y se dirige hacia ella pero es detenida por el hombre- __Oye ¿Qué te pasa?-__le pregunta_

_-__Esa mirada no es normal, parece pacifica pero si te concentras bien veras que esa niña no es humana como aparenta__-responde el hombre retrocediendo_

_-__Correcto__-afirma la chica- __será mejor que se vayan, seré buena esta vez pero la próxima no esperen que los deje escapar__-abre los ojos y se puede notar el color rojizo de estos_

_-__Uf que escalofríos__-piensa Lina- __esta niña desprende un poder impresionante_

_-__Mejor nos vamos-__dice el hombre__- no quiero ser destruido por esta niña__-piensa- __vamonos Misty_

_-__Como quieras__-ambos desaparecen en la nada, mientras la chica de cabello largo quita el escudo que protegía a los aldeanos_

_-__Gracias por venir Alys, nos has salvado__-comenta una mujer acercándose a la niña_

_-__No tienen por que agradecerme__, __fue un placer__-responde la chica sonriente_

_-__Llévate esto__-muestra una bolsa- __contiene sobres de te, son muy buenos, cortesías de esta aldea- _

_-__Gracias, si me disculpan debo irme__-dice la niña pero es detenida por el llamado de Lina_

_-¡Espera!-__Lina_

_-¿Deseas algo?-__le pregunta_

_-¿Eres el ángel del que todos comentan?-__le pregunta intrigada_

_-¿Ángel?-__repite pensativa- __mm podría decirse__-le sonrie y nota sus intenciones__- si quieres saber de donde vengo, ve a la ruptura que esta al norte cerca de una cascada, si no sabes llegar pregúntale algún demonio, dragón, dios o ha cualquier ser que no pertenezca a este mundo__-ve hacia la nada, sonrie y desaparece- _

_-¡Espera!-__Lina- que chica tan escurrirías se parece a Xellos_

_-__Lina y ¿ahora que hacemos?__-le pregunta Gaudy_

_-__Lo mejor será ir a ese lugar…aunque__-nota a la chica delante de ella- __¿Qué haces aquí Amelia?-__le pregunta sorprendida_

_-__Vine a conocer a la chica que anda salvando a los pueblos que están siendo atacado por personas extrañas-__responde Amelia_

_-¿Se tratara de un nuevo enemigo?-__pregunta Gaudy_

_-__Posiblemente….-__responde Lina pensativa__- lo mejor será ir a ese lugar que nos dijo esa tal Alys_

_-__Yo opino que será mejor ir a buscar a Philia, es posible que ella sepa el lugar exacto__-comenta una hombre con capucha apareciendo en el lugar_

_-¡Zelgadis que de tiempo!-__exclama Amelia animadamente__- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-__Lo mismo que los trajo a ustedes aquí, escuche de una niña con grandes poderes que anda defendiendo a las aldeas que son atacadas por tipos parecidos a estos__-comenta Zelgadis quitándose la capucha-_

_-¿en resumen?-pregunta Gaudy-_ _¿A dónde vamos?_

_-__Vayamos en busca de Philia, ella debe saber algo__-Amelia_

_-__Muy bien, ¡en marcha!-__exclama Lina_

_-__Presiento que este enemigo será más poderoso que la estrella oscura__-comenta Zelgadis_

_-__Ningún enemigo derrotara a Lina Invers__-_

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

La idea de este fanfic fue mia y en algunos capitulos con ayuda de una amiga mia. Por otro lado, a medida que avancen los capis se conseguiran con una falla tecnica XD asi que...ya la historia se queda como esta y bueno, quise compartirlos con ustedes )


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

_Capitulo II_

_Resumen: Lina y sus amigos lograron ver en persona a la chica que anda salvando a los aldeanos de los ataques de seres desconocidos, Alys, la chica ángel del que todos hablan les dijo, que si quieren ir a donde ella viven deben ir a la ruptura que queda al norte cerca de una cascada. Zelgadis sugirió que lo mejor será ir a buscar a Philia y preguntarle si sabe algo al respecto._

_Horas después de lo sucedido, entre los bosques, los jóvenes hechiceros iban comentando por lo sucedido_

_-__Lina, esto es muy extraño ¿no te parece?-__le pregunta Zelgadis_

_-¿a que te refieres?-__replica Lina_

_-Es que…no se si lo sentiste, pero esa chica desprende un aura muy poderosa__-responde Zelgadis_

_-__Si, no solo eso Zelgadis, esa chica tenía una mirada…misteriosa, me recuerda a una persona__-comenta pensativa Amelia-_

_-¿Quién será esa niña que responde al nombre de Alys? Primera vez que la escucho__-se pregunta a si misma Lina- __será un ser del otro mundo…si es así no lo aparenta…._

_-__El hombre que estaba con la mujer de nombre Misty, parecía asustado por la presencia de Alys ¿no lo crees Lina?-__pregunta Amelia_

_-__Si, le teme a esa niña…debemos averiguar la razón-responde Lina -Bueno llegamos__-observa una ciudad a lo lejos- __le preguntaremos a Philia si sabe algo al respecto….__-comenta pensativa Lina_

_Los 4 jóvenes se dirigen a la ciudad, específicamente a una pequeña casa, se podía ver a una chica de cabello amarillo despidiendo a unas personas, esta voltea hacia ellos y dice: ¡Señorita Lina!-exclama- que alegría verlos a ustedes también ¿Cómo han estado?-les pregunta_

_-__Hemos estado bien, pero…en realidad vinimos ha hacerte unas preguntas__-dicho esto, Philia los invita a pasar y coloca el aviso de cerrado_

_Dentro de la tienda, se podía ver vasijas en todos los tamaños y con detallitos sumamente bonitos, cristales pequeños que dejaron a Lina con estrellita en los ojos, esta le pregunta a Lina: -__Philia ¿a cuanto me vendes esta vasija?__-muestra una inmensa con detalles de cristales dorados-_

_-__Lina no vinimos a eso recuérdalo__-Gaudy le da un golpe con la espada en la cabeza_

_-¡No me pegues, te daré tu merecido!-__cuando iba a golpearlo observa un cuadro, su marco estaba bordado de oro puro y en este la figura de una niña- __¡La niña!-__señala Lina_

_-¡Es cierto es ella!-__exclama Amelia_

_-¿Qué niña?-__pegunta Gaudy recibiendo de parte de Lina un golpe_

_-__La niña que estaba en la ciudad que defendimos, ¡tonto!-__le responde Lina-Te lo mereces_

_-__Vamos al grano Lina__-sugiere Zelgadis- __Philia, ¿sabes algo de esa niña?-__señala al cuadro_

_-__Si…__-hace una breve pausa- __es una chica muy simpática__-sonrie Philia y ante la respuesta todos caen para atrás del asombros-_

_-__No nos referimos a su personalidad Philia, ¿sabes de donde viene la niña?__-le pregunta Zelgadis nuevamente_

_-__La verdad…no__-responde- __ignoro completamente los orígenes de la niña__-sonrie dejando decepcionados a Lina y sus amigos_

_-__Que desilusión, pensamos que podrías saber donde estaba dicha ruptura__-Amelia_

_-¿Dijiste ruptura?-__ pregunta Philia _

_-__Si, ella dijo que estaba al norte cerca de una cascada__- responde Amelia pensativa y le pregunta- ¡__espera!, ¿sabes donde esta esa ruptura?_

_-__Si es la ruptura que conozco, pues si, se donde esta__-responde Philia confundida- __¿Por qué?-__replica- __¿Quieren ir para alla?_

_-__Si, la niña, es decir, Alys nos dijo que si queríamos ir a donde ella supuestamente vive que fuésemos a dicha ruptura__-responde Zelgadis- __¿podrías transportarnos hacia alla?-__pregunta_

_-__Pues no__-responde- __ese lugar tiene una especie de encanto, la única forma de llegar allí es caminando__-hace una breve pausa pensativa- __sin embargo, puedo transportarlos cerca de allí, ya que la ruptura esta rodeada por unas montañas_

_-__Ya veo__-Lina- bueno y que esperamos, en marcha_

_-¡Esperen!-__exclama Philia sorprendida__- ¿quieren ir ahora?-__pregunta_

_-Claro, quiero saber quien es esa niña, además unos seres demoníacos andan rondando por aquí, tal vez una ciudad necesite de nuestra protección__-comenta animadamente Lina_

_-¿seres demoníacos?-__repite Philia pensativa dándose la vuelta- __ellos no son demonios, bueno si son, pero de otra raza__-dicho esto Lina a sus amigos se sorprenden por su respuesta_

_-¿los conoces?-__pregunta sorprendida Amelia, Philia estaba de espalda pero aun así responde_

_-__No los conozco, he escuchado rumores de ellos. Son seres con grandes poderes que siguen a un demonio rey, creo que se denominan Groms...Pero no estoy segura del todo-__responde Philia dudosa- __es una nueva amenaza que apareció hace poco, ataca aldeas indefensas sin ningún motivo aparente_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-__pregunta Lina- __¿has tenido alguna predicción?_

_-No, simplemente eso me dijeron__-responde con los ojos cerrados- __me tope con ellos hace un tiempo además eso fue lo que me dieron a entender_

_-__En ese caso, será mejor irnos, así sabremos quienes son ellos ¿no lo crees Philia?__-pregunta Zelgadis_

_Mientras Philia pensaba si ir o no, Gaudy ya estaba dormido parece que la conversación lo aburrió un poco así que Lina le dio un puñetazo_

_-¡Despierta!-__exclama- __no es momento para estar durmiendo__-dicho esto Gaudy medio abre los ojos y los vuelve a cerrar- __este hombre no tiene remedio-__comenta Lina con la mano en la nuca, voltea hacia Philia y le pregunta:-__bien, ¿Qué decides?_

_-__Esta bien, los llevare. Me interesa saber quienes son esas personas además del misterioso origen de la niña-__responde Philia decidida- __déjenme prepararme mientras pueden esperarme en el restauran que esta a la esquina_

_-¡Comida!-__exclama Gaudy despertándose al tiro- __¡Vayamos a comer!_

_-__Te sigo__-dicho esto Lina y Gaudy salen de la tienda _

_-__Estos chicos no cambian su amor por la comida__-comenta Amelia con una gota en la cabeza_

_-__Mejor los seguimos__-dice Zelgadis caminando dirección al restauran junto con Amelia_

_Mientras Philia se preparaba. En el restauran_

_-¡Mesero, tráigannos todos los platos existentes en el menú!-__exclama Lina_

_-¡Incluyendo los postres!-__agrega Gaudy_

_-¿no crees que es mucho, Lina?-__pegunta Amelia_

_-__Claro que no, si se trata de comida mas vale disfrutarlo al máximo__-responde alegremente mientras observa a los meseros colocar todos los platos en la mesa- ¡a comer!_

_Minutos después_

_-¡Comí demasiado!-__exclama Lina viendo entrar a Philia_

_-__Estoy lista, vamonos__-comenta Philia_

_-__Muy bien, vamonos entonces__-dice Lina levantándose seguida de los demás_

_Fuera_

_-¿Listos?__-pregunta Philia_

_-__Si, vamos__-responde Lina_

_Philia coloca sus manos en frente de su pecho y comienza a brillar en un tono dorado desapareciendo y reapareciendo en unas montañas, al tocar suelo cae de rodillas_

_-__Es aquí, mas adelante esta la ruptura de la que hablaba Alys__- dice Philia levantándose del suelo- __será mejor comenzar a caminar, este lugar me da escalofríos_

_-__Como digas Philia__-dice Lina caminando hacia las montañas-_

_Minutos después ya dentro de las montañas_

_-__Philia, esa ruptura ¿Cómo es?-__pregunta Lina_

_-__En realidad la ruptura es una especie de grieta que se ubica en una pared de la montaña…cerca de allí hay una cascada. La grieta es producto de una antigua batalla que hubo, donde un demonio dragón fue victorioso, pero es un relato que no domino mucho, ya que este lugar pocos lo conocen_

_-¿Por qué?-__pregunta Amelia- __por que no es conocido, ¿tiene algo en especial?_

_-__Si, pocos seres salen con vida de allí debido al guardián que vigila, digamos que la grieta es una especie de pasadizo a un lugar que es desconocido para todos-__responde Philia tranquilamente_

_-¿Tu no has ido?-__pregunta Zelgadis-_

_-__No, ese lugar esta prohibido__-responde pensativa- __sin embargo, ustedes fueron invitados a venir así que es posible que podamos llegar a ese misterioso lugar_

_-__Ya veo, eso suena interesante. Ya verán que nadie podrá con nosotros y menos con Lina Invers_

_En un lugar, rodeado por la oscuridad_

_Un hombre y una Mujer se encontraba arrodillados ante una sombra que se encontraba sentado en una especie de sillón con calaveras, frente a este se podía ver una esfera en forma de ojo en esta se reflejaba el rostro de Lina y sus amigos_

_-__Vaya, Lina Invers, al fin algo interesante en toda esta cacería__-comenta la sombra_

_-__Señor, intentamos destruir la ciudad que nos encomendó pero esa chica intervino además de la aparición de una niña-__comenta la mujer_

_-__Misty….¿te dejaste intimidar por una niña?-__le pregunta_

_-__Es que…yo…lo que ocurre es que Suros me dijo que me retirara__-dicho esto la sombra se sorprende y agrega_

_-¿eso dijiste, Suros?-__le pregunta_

_-__Si. Señor. Lo que ocurre es que la niña apareció nuevamente pero esta vez tenia una mirada….-__no termina de hablar ya que la sombra se levanta y camina hacia ellos, diciendo_

_-__Ya veo, Alys apareció de nuevo-__sonrie para si- __Me parece que esta niña será un obstáculo para la dominación de este planeta__- sale de la sombra y se puede observar que el hombre viste de negro, cabello largo blanco y ojos rojos, poseía un guante con una especie de garra en su mano izquierda- __Le daremos una visita entonces a la niña pero antes quiero ver que tan fuerte son ellos, especialmente Lina Invers-__comenta esto y dirige su mirada a Misty y Suros- __Vayan ha atacarlos, quiero ver que tan fuertes son y si serán un obstáculo para mi__-dicho esto los dos sirvientes desaparecen__- Nadie debe intervenir en mi conquista menos una hechicera humana…_

_Fin del capitulo II_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo III_

_Resumen: Lina y sus amigos fueron en busca de Philia, cuando ya están frente a ella, esta les dice que no conoce el origen de la niña, solo que el lugar que les dijo fue escena de una antigua batalla. El lugar que señalaba Alys están entre las montañas, el mismo parece estar encantado cosa que es imposible transportarse por lo tanto les quedara caminar. Por otra parte Philia comenta que quienes están atacando las aldeas no son exactamente demonios sino mas bien una raza llamada Groms con poderes sorprendentes. Así que nuestros amigos se dirigen hacia dicha ruptura para saber de una buena vez ¿Quién es la niña que anda actuando como ángel salvador?_

_**Montañas**_

_Los 5 jóvenes caminaban y caminaban, el ambiente estaba rodeado por rocas, no hay señal de vida alguna ni siquiera de plantas, eso si había un gran silencio, como se notaba que el lugar no era muy visitado que digamos_

_-¿Cuánto falta Philia?__-se queja Lina- __no dijiste que estaba cerca__-la mira con cara de pocos amigos_

_-__Dije que podía transportarlos cerca pero nunca dije tan cerca__-sonrie con una gota en la cabeza_

_-__Conviértete en dragón, así nos ahorraremos el viaje__-sugiera Gaudy_

_-__Wow Gaudy no es mala idea, vamos Philia transfórmate__-dice Lina_

_-¿Qué?-__sorprendida- __me da pena__-sonrie sonrojada_

_-__Por favor Philia, si lo haces cuando Xellos te provoca ¿no?_

_-¡Ahhh no me lo nombres!-__grita y se transforma en dragón-_

_-__Lo vez hay que provocarla__-musito Amelia a Zelgadis_

_-__Bien, ¡vamonos!-__exclama Lina _

_Ya todos encima de Philia, esta toma vuelo y comienza a volar sobre la montaña, el ambiente no era mas que rocas, peñascos y mas montañas, se podía ver que el camino por recorrer era muy largo, Lina suspira- menos mal que pudimos convencerla-pensó-_

_-__Vaya camino__-comenta Amelia y ve algo extraño__- Mira Lina, ¿no te parece raro que haya un río?__-señala_

_-¿Dónde?-__ve al lugar señalado- __cierto…Debe ser que proviene de la cascada, debemos estar cerca entonces__-Lina_

_-__Y__que haremos al llegar ¿enfrentaremos al guardián?-__pregunta Gaudy_

_-__Pues no lo se, si no nos deja pasar esa será la opción__-Lina__- por cierto Zelgadis ¿has averiguado la forma de regresar como eras antes?-__pregunta_

_-__No, pero he escuchado de una persona que sepa como hacerlo__-responde_

_-__Y ¿sabes quien es?-__le pregunta Amelia_

_-__No, no lo se, espero averiguarlo pronto__-responde Zelgadis cerrando los ojos- __después que terminemos con esto esa será mi misión_

_-__Ya veo__-agrega Amelia yéndose a un lado bruscamente- _

_-__Oye Philia ¡ten más cuidado!-__ exclama Lina _

_-¡__Nos atacan!__Debo aterrizar__-comenta Philia buscando un lugar donde bajar, a lo lejos se puede ver un espacio suficientemente grande, se dirige a este cuando esta apunto de llegar al suelo esta brilla dorado regresando a su forma y dejando caer a sus tripulantes al suelo pero estos no llegan a tocar suelo ya que Lina, Amelia y Zelgadis levitan a excepción de Gaudy que se dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza_

_-¡Oye Lina no pudiste ayudarme!-__le reclama Gaudy_

_-__No es momento para eso Gaudy__-Lina- __¿Quien nos ataco?_

_-__No estoy segura__-responde Phila_

_-__Lina Invers, nos vemos nuevamente__-comenta una voz_

_-¿Ustedes de nuevo?-__pregunta Amelia_

_-__Si, ¿hay algún problema?-__pregunta la mujer_

_-__Si ustedes quieren pelea, eso tendrán__-Lina se pone en posición de ataque y agrega__- pero antes, por que no se identifican__-_

_-__Soy Misty, sirviente del futuro gobernante de este planeta__-dice la mujer_

_-__Y yo Suros__-dice el hombre- __acabaremos con ustedes__-se pone en guardia al igual que Misty_

_-¿Ah si?__Eso quiero verlo__-reta Lina- __Philia será mejor que te hagas a un lado_

_-__Si…__-asiente Philia pensativa- __con que ellos son los que andan atacando a las aldeas…__-pensó-_

_-__Nosotros dos lucharemos contra Misty. Amelia, Zelgadis encárguense de Suros_

_-__Como digas Lina__-Amelia_

_***Pelea 1. Lina y Gaudy vs Misty****_

_La batalla comienza Lina lanza una bola de fuego a Misty pero esta la esquiva fácilmente y le lanza un feroz ataque a Lina pero es interceptado por la espada de luz de Gaudy, esta retrocede y lanza una esfera negra hacia Lina y Gaudy, pero la primera dicha crea un escudo de fuego que los protege a ambos._

_-__Eres buena, pero no lo suficiente__-comenta Misty creando nuevamente una esfera negra- __¡Ishter!-__exclama, la esfera negra se dirige hacia Lina y Gaudy_

_-¡Esquívalo Gaudy!-__exclama Lina esquivando el ataque mediante levitación mientras Gaudy se echa para atrás lo suficiente para evitarlo, se produjo una gran explosión, Lina observa el hueco que dejo dicho ataque- __¡vaya! Pelean en serio, en ese caso__-se acerca a Gaudy y le murmura- __Gaudy, escucha, distráela mientras conjuro el __Blackna Blade_

_-Como digas, pero no tardes, esa tipa se ve muy fuerte__-Gaudy_

_-__No te quejes, aguanta lo que puedas__-le dice Lina_

_-¿Qué pasa?-__pregunta Misty- __mas les vale que no vayan a escapar, debo acabar con ellos sino mi amo nos matara__-lo ultimo lo dice en murmuro antes de lanzarse nuevamente hacia ellos_

_****Pelea 2. Amelia y Zelgadis vs Suros*****_

_Amelia y Zelgadis se enfrentan a Suros por aire, Amelia comienza lanzando feroces ataques de bolas de fuego pero Suros las esquiva fácilmente a diferencia de la batalla que tenían Lina y Gaudy con Misty, Zelgadis actuó rápido y logro rasgarle el traje a Suros dejándolo sumamente enojado_

_-¡¿Cómo se atreven?!__-les pregunta- __ya lo verán…-__comienza hacer unos movimientos extraños con sus manos_

_-¿Qué esta haciendo?-__le pregunta Amelia a Zelgadis_

_-__No lo se, pero será mejor atacarlo antes de saber que esta haciendo__-responde Zelgadis- __vamos Amelia_

_-__Fuente de todos los espíritus que viajan eternamente, llama azul que nunca muere-__Recita Zelgadis_

_-__Que el poder escondido en el fondo de mi alma…-__comienza Amelia_

_-__Acudan desde el infinito juzgando a los malvados, ¡Latín!-__exclaman mutuamente creando una cortina de luz azul_

_-¿lo recibió?-__pregunta Zelgadis pero su respuesta la recibió cuando vieron a Suros debajo de ellos_

_-__Ja ¡Ishtor!-__exclama y en su puño se forma una luz roja que le da en el estomago a Zelgadis impactándolo al suelo- __te lo mereces__-sonrie y observa a Amelia bajar hacia Zelgadis_

_-__Zelgadis ¿estas bien?-__le pregunta Amelia viéndolo levantarse lentamente_

_-__Me tomo de sorpresa__-dijo con muecas de quejas, coloco su mano en el estomago- __tiene unos hechizos impredecibles_

_-¿Qué esperan?-__pregunta Suros desde el aire- __no tengo todo el dia _

_Mientras las batallan continuaban, en donde estaba Philia_

_-__Tengo un mal presentimiento….-__musita Philia- __veamos si la niña en verdad aparece cuando le llaman__-dicho esto Philia cerro sus ojos y murmura- __Si en verdad apareces cuando alguien te necesita, ven a mi, y defiéndenos de los Groms__-_

_En otra parte cerca de donde ellos estaban_

_Cerca de una cascada había una niña mirando su reflejo en el agua, al lado de esta un hombre con una especie de báculo se acerca hacia ella y le pregunta_

_-__Señorita Alys, ellos están cerca ¿permitirá que entren?_

_-__Posiblemente__-responde_

_-__Pero son humanos, además esos Groms están con ellos__-replica el hombre viendo que la niña se levanta:- __¿A dónde vas?-__le pregunta_

_-__Uno de ellos me esta llamando__-voltea hacia el- __no te preocupes, recuerda soy inmune__-le lanza una sonrisa y desaparece_

_Regresando con Lina y los demás, las cosas estaban críticas por parte de Misty y Suros, Misty recibió una gran herida a causa del __Blackna Blade_ _de Lina mientras que Suros se descuido y recibió un ataque que lastimo su brazo izquierdo. En eso Suros dice_

_-__Creo que será mejor invocar nuestras armas, Misty__-le sugiera con una sonrisa_

_-Me parece que si, no pensé que tendríamos que usarlas contra ellos__- responde la sonrisa _

_-¿de que hablan?-__pregunta Gaudy_

_-__Cuando estuvimos en la casa de la anciana, esta nos dijo que algunos de ellos poseían unas armas muy extrañas, será eso lo que convocan__- responde Lina preocupada_

_-¿armas?-__pregunta Philia a lo lejos- __no puede ser…-__agrega preocupada viendo a Misty que alza su mano derecha al igual que Suros_

_-¡Vengan a nosotros!-__dicho esto a Misty le aparece una especie de lanza, en esta varios símbolos tallados mientras que ha Suros le aparece una espada que en la hoja tiene tallado también símbolos parecidos a la lanza de Misty. Ambos al tocarlo sus ojos brillan rojo al igual que su cuerpo, las heridas que tenían se curaron al tener contacto con las armas_

_-__Aumentaron su poder__-comenta Amelia- __nos será imposible vencerlos ahora__-agrega preocupada_

_-__Son las armas antiguas__-comenta Philia sorprendida_

_-¿armas antiguas?-__pregunta Lina- __¿Qué quieres decir Philia?_

_-__Pero no puede ser, esas armas fueron destruidas__-responde Philia preocupada_

_-__Si, eso es verdad__-comenta Misty con una sonrisa- __pero veras, mi amo las reconstruyo y quedaron mas poderosas ¿Qué te parece?-__pregunta alzando su lanza, en la punta de esta se forma una esfera roja mismo movimiento es imitado por Suros__- ahora deberán defenderse bien por que nos han hecho enfadar__-_

_-__Rayos, sorpresas tras sorpresas, esto es demasiado__-se queja Lina- __bien, Amelia, Zelgadis hagamos un escudo ahora mismo__-dicho esto un escudo rápidamente aparece ante ellos_

_-__Si no aguantamos ese ataque nos matara__-replica Zelgadis_

_-¿Listos?-__pregunta con una sonrisa Suros- __Yaaaa-__envía la esfera junto con la de Misty hacia ellos, provocando un choque producto del escudo colocado por Lina y sus amigos_

_-¡__Aguanten!__-exclama Lina- _

_-¡Cielos que poder__!-exclama Zelgadis- __ese es el poder de esas armas ¿Cómo lucharemos contra eso?__-pregunta_

_-No lo se__-responde Lina- __¡Dios mío, nos matara!-__exclama Lina ya que el escudo se estaba desvaneciendo pero fue reforzada por una fuerza- __¿Quién fue?-__su pregunta fue respondida por la aparición de la misma niña conocida como Alys_

_-¿Necesitan ayuda?-__pregunta sonriente, voltea su mirada hacia ellos- __vaya, esta es la segunda vez que nos topamos, tal parece que se andan buscando la muerte-__sonrie hacia ellos- la niña cierra los ojos y el ataque producido por las armas se desvaneció_

_-¿Cómo lo hizo?-__pregunto Misty_

_-No lo se__-responde Suros retrocediendo ya que la niña estaba caminando hacia ellos con una breve sonrisa_

_-¡Regresen__!-ordena una voz- _

_-__Si señor__-responde Misty sin darse cuenta que tenia a la niña frente de si- __¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-__le pregunta_

_-__Saben que este lugar es prohibido ¿no?, dígale a su amo que si quiere este mundo tendrá que derrotarme primero y que la próxima vez que los vea a ustedes, los eliminare sin piedad-__se da la vuelta agregando__-¿entendieron?-__pregunta sin recibir respuesta ya que ambos desaparecieron_

_-Bien, creo que ya es todo. Si siguen ese camino encontraran la ruptura de las que le hablo, al igual que el guardián que vigila__-sonrie pero antes de irse agrega- __los estaré esperando__-desaparece-_

_-__Que extraño se transporto__-comento Amelia-_

_-__Le preguntaremos el por que después, ahora sigamos, ya tengo hambre__-agrega Lina continuando el rumbo previsto_

_Minutos después, Lina pudo observar a un hombre con un báculo y una niña al lado de este_

_-__Sean bienvenidos__-sonrie__- Creo que ya saben mi nombre de todos modos se los repito, me llamo Alys__-sonrie-_

_-¿Cómo te transportaste?-__pregunta de una vez Zelgadis- __se supone que no se puede ¿no?_

_Alys sonrie para si y dice:- __Pues verán, este lugar fue encantado por mi persona por lo tanto yo puedo transportarme__-sonrie dejándolos sorprendidos-_

_-__Pero…__-iba a replicar pero Amelia lo interrumpió_

_-¿Por qué nos ayudaste?-__pregunta Amelia dudosa_

_-__Por que alguien de ustedes me llamo__-voltea hacia Philia- __Philia, sacerdotisa del templo del Rey dragón de fuego ¿cierto?-__sonrie_

_-__Si, soy yo__-sonrie- __Quería comprobar si en verdad aparecerías cuando alguien te pide ayuda_

_-__Pues ahí ya tienes la prueba__-sonrie- __bien, que les parece si entramos- __hace un movimiento con su dedo índice en la nada y aparece una ruptura__- esta dimensión los llevara al lugar donde vivo, pasen__-sonrie_

_-¿no nos perderemos, verdad?-__pregunta Amelia_

_-__No, claro que no__-sonrie Alys- __tu también puedes entrar__-le dice a la nada_

_-¿a quien le dices eso?-__pregunta Philia_

_-__Pues al genio que los esta siguiendo desde que nos vimos__-sonrie hacia la misma dirección y de la nada un torbellino negro aparece y de este sale un chico de cabello largo debajo de las orejas de color morado-_

_-¿Cómo supiste que yo…?-__pregunto_

_-__Las preguntas serán respondidas después, deben de tener hambre así que los invito a entrar aquí__-sonrie señalando la ruptura- __imagínense que es un portal y como todo portal este se cierra así que vamos__-entra Gaudy, Zelgadis, Amelia y Lina_

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Xellos?-__le pregunta_

_-__Mmm eso es un secreto__-sonrie y entra en el portal_

_-¡Oye, demonio!-__sigue a Xellos_

_-Esta pendiente, estoy segura que volverán los Grom__-le dice al hombre- __ten cuidado Henry__-dicho esto entra al portal que desaparece_

_-__Lo tendré__, __Alys_

_****************************Fin del capitulo III**************************_


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo IV_

_Resumen: Muchas sorpresas se llevaron Lina y sus amigos, los Groms que responden al nombre de Misty y Suros eran muy poderosos, cuando los estaban derrotando estos invocaron unas armas muy extrañas, específicamente una lanza y una espada, al tener contacto con ellas recuperaron sus fuerzas y lo peor aun se volvieron mas fuertes. Por suerte Philia quería comprobar si en verdad la niña que actúa en salvación de los aldeanos en realidad aparecía cuando se le llamaba, al momento que lo hizo y que todo llegaba a su fin la niña apareció y los defendió del feroz ataque producto de las armas. Alys invito a Lina y sus amigos a entrar en una especie de Portal ¿Qué habrá después de este?_

_Luego que Lina y sus amigos entrasen por el portal creado por Alys, se sorprendieron de lo que vieron al otro lado, una inmensa ciudad habitado por demonios de todo tipo y dioses mejor dicho seres que utilizaban magia blanca, mas aun, las paredes tenían una decoración impresionante, piedras a donde quieras que vieras y el dibujo de Alys en cada una de ellas_

_-¡Increíble!-__exclama Amelia- __debió costar hacer esto…-__agrega tocando la pared, pero al tener contacto con ella esta la hace retroceder- __auch_

_-__Es una pared protectora__-Philia se acerca y la toca, por sorpresa no le ocurre lo de Amelia- __¿Por qué a mi no me lastima?-__pregunta_

_-Por que este lugar es exclusivo para nosotros__-responde Xellos tocando también la pared sin recibir una descarga- ¿__Cómo puede haber un lugar como este?__-se preguntaba Xellos_

_-__Simple, yo lo hice hace mucho tiempo con el fin de te hubiera un lugar pacifico-__responde Alys con una sonrisa- _

_-¿Lees lo que pienso?-__le pregunta Xellos sorprendido_

_-__Pues si-__sonrie-__ con el tiempo de haberle dado origen a esta ciudad demonios, dioses o seres de otros mundos me pidieron dejarlos entrar y aquí estamos la ciudad se a desarrollado muy bien-_

_-__Impresionante__-exclama Lina- __oye niña, ¿hay algún restauran cerca?_

_-Claro sigue recto__, __cruza a la derecha-__dicho esto Lina y Gaudy salen corriendo a toda velocidad- __vaya, me parece que tienen un poco de hambre-__sonrie__- bueno debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer_

_-¿Qué?, pero ¿no nos harás un tour?-__pregunta Amelia_

_-__De eso se encargara__Horu-__sonrie- __¡Horu te necesito!-__dicho esto de la nada aparece un chico de cabello largo negro, ojos del mismo color, orejas puntiagudas, su traje era sencillo un pantalón y una camisa manga largo y ancha de color blanco y detalles negro- __muéstrales a Lina y sus amigos los alrededores__-le sonrie y desaparece_

_Este tipo se le puede sentir una gran aura__-pensó Zelgadis-_

_-__Vamos Zelgadis yo también tengo hambre__-le dice Amelia tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo dirección tomada por Lina y Gaudy_

_-__Este lugar me da escalofríos, hay muchos demonios para mis gustos__-pensó Philia para su sorpresa Horu le dice:_

_-__No te preocupes, los demonios de aquí no te atacaran-__la observa__- por lo menos no quienes habitan esta ciudad__- voltea hacia Xellos- _

_-¿Puedes….?-__pregunta Philia_

_-¿…Leer la mente?-__completa- __si puedo, es una de mis habilidades__-sonrie- __bien alcancemos a tus amigos__-_

_-__Si…__-sigue a Horu pero Xellos se queda atrás_

_-__Este lugar es muy misterioso, nunca había escuchado de esto… ¿Quién es Alys en realidad?__-se preguntaba- __debo averiguarlo__-dicho esto sigue sin darse cuenta de la presencia de una chica de cabello corto que lo veía_

_-__Debo vigilarlo__-desaparece-_

_**En el Restauran***_

_Cuando Amelia y Zelgadis llegaron Lina y Gaudy habían comenzado a comer_

_-¡Oigan, déjennos algo!-__reclama Amelia sentándose y tomando un plato, imitado por Zelgadis-_

_-__Esta comida esta deliciosa__-comenta Amelia _

_***Cerca de allí***_

_Philia estaba aun pensativa, seres de magia demoníaca y blanca viviendo en un solo lugar, ella como sacerdotisa estaba allí junto a los demonios. Mientras ella estaba pensando sobre eso olvido el detalle de que Horu podía leer todo lo que pensaba, su mirada se torno triste ya que es verdad seres como ellos no deberían estar juntos, por naturaleza no deben estarlo, pero en esta ciudad estaban juntos, es normal que ella estuviese insegura y sorprendida, al mismo tiempo paso su mirada hacia Xellos, noto como se estaba cuidando que no le leyera le mente nuevamente, no parecía tener malas intensiones solo averiguar el misterioso origen de Alys, creadora de esta impresionante ciudad. Cuando ya volvió a la realidad estaba solo ya que Philia y Xellos habían entrado al Restauran, volteo su mirada hacia un inmensa casa rodeada por una barrera. Espero que sepa lo que esta haciendo pensó entrando al restauran_

_-__Espero que estén disfrutando esta comida, cortesía de la casa__-comenta Horu con una sonrisa_

_-__Esta muy buena ¡tráigannos más!-__exclama Lina_

_-¿A dónde fue Alys?-__pregunta Zelgadis a Horu_

_Horu lo mira, si que tiene deseos de saberlo dudo si responderle o no- __Todos los días ella medita, es un modo de mantener la ciudad así como esta-__dicho esto Philia le pregunta: __-¿En que lugar lo hace?_

_Horu duda nuevamente si responderle, cuando se decide este levanta la mirada sorprendido y sale del restauran_

_-__Horu, ¿Qué ocurre?-__pregunta Philia siguiéndolo_

_-__Intrusos-__musito- __debo alertar__-extiende su mano y de ella aparece una esfera roja que va hacia el cielo- __Alys….-__llama telepáticamente-_

_***En otra parte de la ciudad***_

_Una niña se encontraba sentada en el suelo con un aura rodeándola, su cabello se estaba meciendo por la misma aura creada por ella, sus ojos permanecían cerrados... El ambiente parecía una habitación pero estaba completamente a oscuras a los segundos ella siente que le llaman_

_-__Alys…__-_

_-__Lo se Horu, ya lo he detectado, encárgate iré enseguida__-le responde a la nada manteniendo los ojos cerrados- __siento…a ellos dos nuevamente…._

_***Regresando a donde esta Horu***_

_Horu estaba preocupado no sentía la mente de Henry, ¿lo habrán matado? Pensaba este mientras veía a los dos intrusos aproximarse mientras que dentro del Restauran Lina terminaba de comer junto a los demás, saliendo y dirigiendo la mirada donde estaba viendo Horu_

_-__Vaya, ellos nuevamente__-se queja preocupada- _

_-__Lo peor es que tienen sus armas, ¿como los venceremos?-__preguntaba Philia, viendo que Horu se preparaba para pelear con ellos- __¿pelearas?_

_-__Debo hacerlo, no te preocupes__-le sonrie y voltea- __mientras ustedes pueden encargarse de las criaturas que los rodean__-señala y efectivamente habían millones de ellos tantos de tierra como de aire- No podré solo-pensó- __Daysi, ayúdame__-dicho esto una chica de cabello corto, el traje era del mismo aspecto de El pero con detalles opuestos, es decir de color negro y detalles blancos-_

_-¿No puedes solo querido hermano?-__pregunta sarcásticamente _

_-__Si puedo, pero tú sabes, es mejor estar juntos__-sonrie y desaparecen_

_-¿Pero como…?-__pregunta Philia notando que un monstruo se acerca a ella pero rápidamente saca su mazo y le da un tremendo golpe en la cara- ja, se lo merece-observa a Lina y a los demás luchando con los otros al mismo tiempo ve que los habitantes también se defienden_

_-¡Lina, estos monstruos no son normales!-__reclama Zelgadis sujetando su espada y cortando a uno de ellos pero volvía a formarse- __pareciera como si se regenerara _

_-Debe haber algo que les este proporcionando esa habilidad__-dice Xellos- _

_-¡Lina mira!-__señala a un monstruo en el aire que tenia incrustado en la frente una gema roja- __Tal vez sea el responsable_

_-__Bien, iré por el__-dice Lina- __¡Levitación!_

_Horu y Daysi, luchaban con Misty y Suros en el aire, apenas podían esquivarlos, era impresionante la mejoría que han tenido al tener esas armas, Horu pensó que la única forma seria quitárselas de algún modo pero era imposible ya que para rematar las cosas, estas al parecer estaban vinculadas con las manos de ellos por lo tanto no podían separarlos _

_-__No se si lo notaste Horu, pero nos superan__-comenta Daysi- __¿Qué haremos?_

_-Sabes que estamos ganando tiempo, nuestra pequeña amiga aun no termina de meditar y sabes muy bien que no se puede interrumpir_

_-__Lo se Horu__-agrega y no noto la cercanía que tenía Suros así que recibió un corte muy fuerte, se pudo ver que su cuerpo no parecía tener sangre ya que este no sangro- _

_-¿Estas bien?-__pregunta Horu acercándose hacia ella y mirando la herida- __mejor retírate, no puedes seguir__-nota que ambos se acercaba así que invoco una barrera- __Yo puedo solo, creo que subestimamos a estos Groms-__dicho esto Daysi desapareció por petición de Horu__- Bien, creo que usar mis habilidades especiales contra ellos-__ agrego cerrando los ojos y dirigiéndose hacia ellos_

_-__Que tonto, quiere una muerte segura__-dice Misty_

_-__Pues que venga entonces si la quiere-__Suros toma su espada y le dirige un ataque a Horu pero cuando este le da nota que era un espejismo- __¿pero que rayos...?-__pregunto_

_-__Este sujeto tiene la habilidad de ir tan rápido que crea espejismos__-comenta Misty- __vamos Suros debe haber una manera de hacerlo salir__-_

_Mientras Amelia y Zelgadis estaban llegando a su límite de magia, Philia estaba cansada de usar aliento láser que no servia de nada ya que volvían aparecer más, Gaudy estaba de igual manera cuando voltea al cielo y ve a Lina hacer…._

_-__Yo me voy de aquí__-corre Gaudy-_

_-¡Oye Gaudy, no nos dejes aquí!-__exclama Amelia viendo dirección a donde Gaudy había visto antes- __Ahhh espérame, yo te sigo_

_-¿Qué pasa?-__pregunta Zelgadis viendo que tanto les asustaba a sus amigos y su rostro mostró una expresión de terror- __ahh ¡el dragón slave!-__exclama corriendo pero se detiene- __¡esperen! No creo que llegue aquí_

_-¿Seguro Zelgadis?-__pregunta Amelia acercándose_

_-__Si__-dijo-__creo-__pensó_

_**Arriba**_

_-__Muy bien monstruo prepárate… ¡Dragón Slave!-__exclama Lina, una gran ráfaga de viento se provoca como consecuencia del hechizo mas peligroso por su poder destructivo, la sorpresa fue que el monstruo creo un escudo alrededor de el pero Lina se limito a invocar el __Blackna Blade tomando se sorpresa al monstruo destruyéndolo junto con los demás que desaparecían__- ¡Bien, Lina Invers es la mejor!-__exclama viendo a Horu en problemas- __¿que puedo hacer?-__se preguntaba- __los hechizos comunes no servirán esas armas son muy poderosas a menos que intente…__-se dice a si misma pensativa- __pero…diablos...puedo descontrolarlo pero es la única forma-¡Horu!__-llama_

_-¿Qué?-__voltea hacia Lina_

_-__Hasta a un lado__-ordena Lina- __"Mas negro que la oscuridad, mas profundo que la noche, aquel que flota en el mar del caos, la Reina dorada de la oscuridad…__-recitaba Lina, alzo sus manos y una gran esfera negra se formaba_

_-__Esta invocado el poder de la reina dorada__-dijo pensativo, __¿sabrá controlarlo?__-se pregunto, leyó su mente y solo decía __"por favor, que pueda controlarlo"__ –_

_-¿Qué esta haciendo Suros?-__le pregunto Misty_

_-__No lo se__-responde_

_-__Deténganla-__reclama una voz- __esta realizando el giga slave, invoca el poder de la reina dorada_

_-__Wow ¿cree que se lo permitiremos?__-pregunta sarcásticamente pero por una extraña razón su cuerpo no responde__- ¿Qué esta pasando?-__Suros_

_-__Es Horu__-mira dificultosa al suelo y observa a Horu- __nos matara si lo lanza_

_-__Si es que lo controla__-responde Suros pensativamente-_

_-"Necesito que me brindes de tu poder, para así destruir a todos los entupidos que se interponen ante mi" ¡Giga Slave!-__exclama dificultosa- __no puede ser…lo estoy…descontrolando_

_-__Lo vez, no lo controla__-sonrie Suros- __este lugar quedara absorbido por la nada-_

_***En el suelo**_

_-¡Lina!-__exclama Amelia__- Esta loca, hizo el Giga Slave_

_-__Este lugar quedara absorbido por la nada__-Zelgadis_

_-__No lo creo__-dice Xellos- _

_-¿Qué te hace decir eso?-__le pregunta Amelia_

_Xellos no le responde ya que en su mente pasaba que es posible que esa niña sea una especie de…._

_**En el aire***_

_-__Diablos, lo descontrolo, es el fin-__dicho esto Lina se sorprende por lo que escucha_

_-__Si no controlas el Giga Slave no te molestes en hacerlo__-dice una voz de la nada y a los segundos aparece la niña, esta levanta su mano hacia la esfera negra e expulsa a Lina por suerte ella reacciono rápido y uso levitación- _

_Desde el suelo todos veían sorprendidos, la niña sostenía el giga slave, como si lo controlase, Philia no se explicaba el por que pero vio a su alrededor y nadie estaba sorprendido solo ellos, cuando volteo de nuevo al cielo vio que la esfera negra era absorbida por Alys como si nada, eso si creando una gran explosión y una luz cegadora_

_*****************************Fin del capitulo IV*****************************_


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo V_

_Resumen: Lina y sus amigos se sorprendieron por ver lo que había luego de atravesar el portal, una gran ciudad creada por Alys y lo más sorprendente aun seres considerados como enemigos viviendo juntos pacíficamente como si nada. Philia estaba sorprendida y confundida nunca le paso por su mente que podría existir un lugar así. Alys les da la bienvenida y deja uno de sus sirvientes con ellos, un joven llamado Horu. Ya que esta desaparece. Mas tarde Misty y Suros aparecen en el lugar junto con un grupo de monstruos que Lina y sus amigos enfrentaron pero cuando creían haberlos destruidos estos se regeneraban así que Amelia descubro un monstruo que era el responsable por lo tanto Lina uso el __Blackna Blade y lo destruyo dando fin a los demás monstruos. Lina decide usar el Giga Slave para acabar de una buena vez con ellos dos para su sorpresa ya temida descontrola el Giga Slave pero Alys aparece y absorbe su poder dejando sorprendido a Lina y sus amigos provocando una luz segadora acompañado por una explosión_

_Había humo por todos lados, nuestros amigos crearon un escudo para evitarlo, cuando todo cedió, vieron en el cielo a la niña, un aura dorada la cubría, sus ojos veían detenidamente a Suros y Misty, hizo un movimiento con la mano derecha permitiéndoles moverse de nuevo_

_-¡Váyanse de aquí!-exclama Alys- no me hagan destruirlos-decía manteniendo la calma_

_-¿Qué?-Misty- ¿Quién te crees niña?-pregunta_

_-Misty, quédate quieta-le decía Suros observando a la niña una oleada de temor se sintió por su cuerpo- no puede ser…-pensó_

_Mientras Lina veía sorprendido junto con los demás_

_-absorbió el poder del Giga Slave-dice Lina- eso es imposible, nadie puede hacerlo_

_-Es posible que esta niña tenga un vinculo especial con la reina dorada-murmuro Xellos bajo de manera que solo Philia escuchara_

_-Pero eso es imposible-replica Philia- la reina dorada…no puede ser, me niego a creerlo-decía ella sorprendida y sin palabras para explicar el suceso, vio a Horu y se acerca a el- Horu ¿Quién es Alys?-le pregunta_

_Horu se voltea y le responde: -Todo a su debido tiempo-dicho esto se arrodilla seguido por los demás habitantes-_

_-¿Qué haces?-Philia pregunta observa a Xellos imitándolo- no me digas que esta presente…-_

_-…La Reina dorada-termina de decir Xellos dejando en silencio a todos los presentes, viendo nuevamente el cielo_

_Suros y Misty estaban sorprendidos, ese poder, solo significaba que la Reina Dorada, el ser mas temido estaba presente delante de ellos._

_-¿Crees que eso me intimidara?-le pregunta Misty- Pues te equivocaste- se dirige a ella a toda velocidad, sujeta fuertemente su lanza para realizar su ataque especial_

_-¡no!-reclama Suros- ¡regresa!_

_Alys abre los ojos, estos reflejan tristeza_

_-Te di la oportunidad de irte-pausa- Pero no lo hiciste-cae una lagrima de sus ojos- en ese caso no me queda otra opción-alza su rostro y la ve-que enviarte a la nada-levanta sus manos y de esta aparece una esfera dorada que se dirige hacia Misty-_

_-¿Qué?-Misty se detiene y esa esfera la rodea-¡amo!-desaparece_

_-Y… ¿quieres ser el próximo…Suros?-pregunta Alys dirigiendo su mirada hacia el_

_-No…no te molestes-responde Suros temeroso- Misty-viendo el lugar donde había desaparecido su aliada- Te vengare-desaparece_

_Alys va bajando lentamente hasta tocar suelo, observa que los edificios no sufrieron daño y eso que los monstruos estaban allí, observa a Lina con esa expresión de temor junto a los demás, voltea su mirada hacia Philia y Xellos, cierra sus ojos y el aura dorada que la rodeaba desaparece_

_-Creo que les debo una explicación-sonrie_

_-¿crees?-repite sarcásticamente Lina-¡ ¿Quién rayos eres tu?!-pregunto Lina_

_-Horu no nos quiso decir solo dijo "Todo a su debido tiempo"-comenta Zelgadis- esto ya es demasiado, queremos explicaciones ¡Ahora!_

_Alys observa a los jóvenes hechiceros exigiéndoles una explicación, da la vuelta hace un movimiento con su mano derecha y de la nada aparece Daysi_

_-¿Te encuentras bien Daysi?-le pregunta Alys a una chica con una herida en el pecho terminando en el brazo derecho_

_-No es nada-sonrie pero se queja del dolor-_

_-Si gustas puedo curarte-intervino Amelia pero fue detenida por Alys_

_-Amelia tu no puedes curarla por que…-coloca su mano en la herida de Daysi, su mano comenzó a brillar de negro- por que ella es un demonio, la magia blanca la podría matar internamente-dicho esto la herida se cura_

_-Gracias Alys-agradece Daysi levantándose- Veré como se encuentra Henry-desaparece_

_Lina que veía la escena agrego: -¡Espera! Evades este tema-_

_-No lo hago-sonrie- Bien, si quieren una explicación la tendrán, pero será el dia de mañana, hoy a sido un dia muy agitado. Los espero en mi casa_

_-¿Dónde es tu casa?-pregunta Zelgadis_

_-La única casa inmensa que esta protegida por una barrera. Vayan a descansar en la posada, Horu llévalos-desaparece y reaparece Horu_

_-¿Dónde estabas metido?-le pregunta Lina _

_-La posada esta por aquí, síganme-comenta Horu ignorando la respuesta de Lina_

_-Parece que te ignoro-comenta Gaudy-_

_-¡Tu cállate!- le reclama a Gaudy propinándole un puñetazo- esto es demasiado misterioso- dándose la vuelta y murmurando para si __colocando su mano en la barbilla pensativamente__ - esa niña no es normal, algo oculta, me pregunto ¿si sabremos en realidad el origen de ella?_

_Ya de noche, en la posada, habitación de Lina_

_Se encontraban reunidos Lina, Zelgadis, Amelia, Philia y Xellos. Gaudy ya estaba rendido _

_-Esto es muy extraño-comienza Philia- estoy segura de haber sentido la presencia de la Reina dorada-_

_-Yo también-agrega Xellos- _

_-Me sorprende que no sepas nada Xellos, si tu eres el que siempre esta de misterioso-comenta Amelia_

_-Pues si, pero esta vez estoy en un sitio que en mi vida he visto ni escuchado-agrega Xellos muy pensativo_

_-¿y que haremos?-pregunto Zelgadis- Suros y Misty eran muy fuertes, por suerte Misty ya esta fuera del mapa junto con esa lanza-_

_-Tengo el presentimiento que el jefe de ellos dos aparecerá pronto-comenta Lina- debemos planear que hechizos usar…_

_-No contemos con el giga slave, debe haber otro-dicho esto, el grupo se queda pensativo-_

_-No hay forma de ganar esta vez-murmura Amelia- _

_-Eso parece-Zelgadis- además, nunca escuche de los Groms, no sabemos sus debilidades_

_-Bueno voy a dormir, mañana veremos que hacer-Lina toma una sabana y se acuesta-_

_-Nos vemos mañana-dice Amelia al salir de la habitación_

_Philia se quedo pensativa mañana seria el dia en que conocerán el origen de Alys, sentía unos escalofríos en solo imaginarlo._

_Al otro dia_

_Nuestros amigos estaban frente a la gran casa, Lina camino hacia ella y abrió la puerta, la casa por dentro era amplia y silenciosa, observo debajo de ella un camino que los guiaba directamente a una habitación, Philia y Xellos al entrar a la casa sintieron una sensación extraña, Gaudy estaba como si nada, Amelia y Zelgadis seguían a Lina hacia la habitación. Cuando entraron las luces se prendieron y dejaron ver a una niña que los esperaba en una mesa junto a esta se encontraba Horu_

_-Sean bienvenidos, tomen asiento-dice Alys sonriente- _

_Los jóvenes toman asiento y Lina hace el primer comentario_

_-Bien, queremos ir al grano. Primero ¿Cómo absorbiste al giga slave?-pregunta intrigada_

_-Puedo absorber lo que quiera, sea magia blanca, negra o astral, ya que mi cuerpo esta formado de la nada misma-dicho esto Xellos se levanta sorprendido al igual que Philia_

_-¿Qué te pasa Xellos?-pregunta Lina_

_-"Tu cuerpo esta formando de la misma nada…"-repite Xellos_

_-Si es lo que piensas Xellos-sonrie Alys- digamos que soy inmune, la magia negra no me afecta y mucho menos la blanca, eso implica que las palabras que expresen alegría tampoco lo hagan-_

_-¿Cómo?-exclama Amelia- pero si pareces un humano_

_-Aparentare una humana, pero en realidad soy mitad demonio y mitad Dios-dicho esto deja sorprendido a todos los presentes- en otras palabras, soy parte de los dos mundos, por eso nada puede hacerme daño-sonrie-_

_-¡Eso es imposible!-exclama Philia- Un demonio y un dios no pueden unirse, alteraría el equilibrio, esta fuera de la naturaleza misma-_

_-Pues ya vez que es posible-dice Alys levantándose- _

_-¿Cuándo fue exactamente que llegaste a este mundo?-pregunto Xellos- nunca había visto este lugar_

_-He estado toda mi vida aquí, no recuerdo cuando fue, solo puedo decirles que observe su batalla con Shabranigudu y con todos los demonios que han enfrentado_

_-¿Cómo este lugar ha permanecido en secreto tanto tiempo?-pregunta_

_-Este lugar nadie lo conoce, solo algunos demonios, ya que para entrar aquí es muy difícil-Alys_

_-Pero los Groms entraron-comento Amelia_

_-Si, pero yo vario los portales, es decir, yo cambio de lugar en diferentes periodos como una medida para evitar intrusos-_

_-¿Tienes magia infinita?-pregunta Gaudy dejando sorprendidos a todos hasta a la misma Alys_

_-Pues si, digámoslo así-sonrie- que pregunta tan interesante has hecho _

_-Vaya, el ángel salvador resulto ser un demonio/diosa o lo que sea-comenta Amelia, un rayo la ilumino- ¡Espera!, ¿Por qué proteges a los aldeanos?-pregunta- Mas bien ¿Por qué los Groms los ataca?-pregunta nuevamente- ¿y como surgió eso del ángel salvador?-dicho esto sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos muchas preguntas muy importantes_

_-Bien, responderé por orden-dice Alys- bien, las primeras preguntas que me dices se relacionan mucho ya que los Groms atacan a los aldeanos que están bajo mi cuidado, ¿Por qué lo hago? Por que ellos creen en mi, ¿Cómo surgió?-pregunta con una sonrisa- salve a unos niños de un demonio y desaparece de la nada, no hice nada para que me llamaran "ángel salvador" desde entonces ellos han creído en mi_

_-Vaya Historia-comenta Zelgadis-_

_-¿Qué son los Groms?-pregunta Philia- yo como sacerdotisa nunca había escuchado de ellos_

_-Los Groms son demonios de otro mundo, buscan planetas para hacerlos suyos_

_-Y ¿por que no has acabado con el?, si eres tan fuerte-Amelia_

_-Lo haría si supiera en donde esta-ante esta respuesta inocente todos los presentes caen para atrás_

_-¿Cómo que no sabes?-Lina_

_-Lo que escuchas-sonrie- Bien, ¿tienen alguna otra pregunta?_

_-¿Conoces algún hechizo para vencer a los Groms?-pregunta Lina_

_-Yo puedo sin ningún problema, pero…-hace una pausa- desde hoy estaré haciendo algo y no se si estaré presente a tiempo cuando aparezca, así que ustedes deberán hacerlo-sonrie y señala una puerta- allí hay muchos libros antiguos, pueden ver si hay algún hechizo que les sirva _

_-Que bien, algo interesante-Lina se dirige hacia la puerta señalada junto con los demás a excepción de Xellos y Philia que son detenidos por Alys_

_-Quiero decirles algo, vengan-desaparece, Xellos y Philia se miran y desaparecen también_

_***En algún lugar fuera de la ciudad***_

_Suros estaba inclinado ante el hombre de cabello blanco que estaba de espalda_

_-Elimino a Misty junto con su arma-Suros- no pudimos hacer nada, la reina dorada…_

_-Ella no era la reina dorada-replica- era la misma Alys pero con su presencia-se voltea hacia el y lo mira- Misty desde siempre ha sido impulsiva así que se lo merece-_

_Suros se quedo callado ante el comentario _

_-Iremos de una vez para acabar con ella y con toda esa ciudad que nunca debió existir-_

_-Señor…-llama Suros_

_-Yo Xion, Rey de los Groms no voy a permitir que una niña que se hace pasar por la reina dorada me intimide _

_***************************FIN DEL CAPITULO V****************************_


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo VI __  
__  
__**Resumen: Después de la explosión se pudo ver a Alys rodeada de un aura dorada, Lina y sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos por tal acto de haber absorbido el poder del Giga Slave. Además les sorprendió el acto que paso después, Misty uno de los Groms intento atacarla pero acabo siendo destruida por Alys. Cuando todo se calmo Lina exigió una explicación así que Alys los invito a su casa en donde todas sus preguntas fueron respondidas. Alys una niña mitad demonio y mitad dios, sumamente poderosa, ya que es inmune por lo tanto difícil de matar ya que se regenera a causa de la nada misma. Esta les dice a Lina y sus amigos de unos libros que pueden que contengan algún hechizo que sirva contra los Groms. Alys lleva a Xellos y Philia ha algún lugar para hablarles de algo mientras por otro lado los enemigos se preparan para el ataque **___

_**Era una inmensa sala ovalada, que parecía no tener un fin. La sala al parecer era un tanto antigua pero se veía bien cuidada. Un universo infinito de libros se encontraba en aquel lugar, miles de mundos desconocidos y misteriosos convergían en aquella infinita catedral de libros. Libros de cualquier clase que se podía imaginar, hechicería, magia blanca, magia negra... todo lo que quisieras estaba allí. Al entrar a la sala, Lina, Gaudy, Amelia y Zelgadis se quedan contemplando boquiabiertos la sala. **__  
__  
__- Bueno este lugar es bastante grande así que supongo que cada quien puede buscar el libro que le interese-__** dijo Lina, aun sin quitar la cara de impresión. **___

_**Unos minutos mas tarde **___

_-¡Encontré el libro que tanto estaba buscando!-__** dijo Amelia emocionada. **__  
__-¿Que libro es?-__** le preguntó Zelgadis con un tanto de intriga a Amelia. **__  
__**-**__Pues uno de justicia__**- respondió Amelia contenta. **__  
__**- **__¡Eso no es lo que estamos buscando! No es momento para eso__**- la reprocho Zelgadis. **__  
__-¡Pues para la justicia y el amor siempre hay momento!-__** replica Amelia algo enfadada. **__  
__**- **__Yo encontré un libro...-__** empezó a decir Gaudy- **__pero no lo entiendo porque las letras están al revés__**- **__  
__**- **__Quizás contenga algo importante, un enigma... déjame verlo Gaudy__**- dijo Lina corriendo hacia donde estaba Gaudy, agarrando el libro- ¡**__Tonto! Ya se porque las letras están al revés... ¡tienes el libro al revés!__**- **__  
__**- **__Entonces... ¿no tiene ningún enigma?-__** preguntó Gaudy- **__  
__- No...__** - contestó Lina, pero se quedó callada- **__¿De donde lo sacaste?-____  
__**- **__De aquella pequeña estantería- __**contestó Gaudy algo extrañado por la pregunta. **__  
__- Ya creo que lo tengo...__** - murmuró Lina- Ustedes sigan buscando que yo ya regreso- dijo Lina a los demás mientras se iba al lugar donde señaló Gaudy, con el libro en la mano. **___

_*******Mientras tanto en otra habitación de la casa**** **___

_**La habitación era realmente un lugar espacioso, lleno de pequeñas cosas de vidrio que no tenían forma definida ni función alguna, eran solamente adornos. Al otro extremo de la habitación había un gran reloj que no era normal, tenía agujas pero no tenía los números que marcaban las horas. **___

_**- **__Si gustan pueden sentarse__**- dijo Alys señalando unos sillones que se encontraban al frente de ellos. **__  
__**- **__Quisiera saber ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí solo a nosotros dos?__**- preguntó Filia una vez ya sentada. **__  
__**- **__Porque aquí quizás ustedes sean seres más vulnerables y les tengo que advertir de..__**.- Alys no pudo terminar la frase porque Xellos la interrumpió. **__  
__- ¿Cómo que más vulnerables? Acaso...__** - Xellos hizo una pausa y Alys continuó. **__  
__**- **__El Gran Líder, Xion el rey de los Groms, tiene la capacidad de atacar a sus enemigos internamente y ustedes sobre todo usan un gran poder mental, por eso es que quiero prevenirlos en ese punto, ya que los ataques de éste pueden ser muy fuertes para ustedes.____  
__**- **__Pero...__** - Filia no pudo terminar la frase porque el gran reloj de la pared que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación sonó fuertemente. **__  
__**- **__Ya es hora...__** - dijo Alys – **__Me tengo que ir, sus amigos están en la primera puerta de la derecha del segundo pasillo__**. **__  
__**- **__No te...-__** pero ya había desaparecido Alys cuando Filia quiso terminar la frase. **__  
__**- **__Ahora hay que buscar a Lina para ver que a encontrado- __**dijo Xellos con un tono de tranquilidad. **__  
__**- **__Vamonos-__** dijo Filia empezando a caminar **___

_******* En el lugar donde se encontraba Alys***** **___

_**Alys aparece en una habitación oscura, casi no había rastro de luz, solamente en el fondo se podía ver una luz tenue. Al caminar se oía el crujido de la madera que parecía estar algo desgastada pero al pasar Alys sus pasos apenas se percibían. **__**Al llegar a la mitad de la sala Alys se sentó y comenzó a meditar como ya lo había hecho veces atrás, pero esta vez levitaba sin tocar el suelo y empezaba a decirse a si misma... **__  
__**- **__Debo terminar esto__**- y con su cara de tranquilidad siguió meditando. **___

_****** En la biblioteca*** **__  
__**- **__Aquí está el libro que buscaba__**- se decía Zelgadis – **__Éste es el que tiene la solución de mi problema, el de mi piel...____¡Pero que demonios! ¡La solución esta borrada!__** – Lo último lo dijo en un tono un poco alzado de voz. **__  
__- Aquí esta...__** – pensó Lina - **__este es el libro, y por lo que aquí dice este hechizo es un hechizo que usa el poder de la reina dorada mezclado con un dios que lucho hace mucho tiempo… Claro es un hechizo muy____poderoso, podría vencer al Jefe de los Groms... Solo me lo tengo que memorizar... déjame leerlo un poco... __**– Rina empezaba a volver a releérselo cuando. **__  
__**- **__Hola Lina__** – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. **__  
__**- **__Xellos que susto me diste__**- Lina dio un salto que hizo que cerrara el libro y en ese mismo instante una explosión se oyó a lo lejos. - ¿**__Qué es eso? Groms... Vamos a ayudar. Vamonos Zelgadis, Gaudy, Amelia__** - **___

_**Afuera de la casa lo único que se oía eran gritos desesperados de la gente pidiendo ayuda y se veían los alrededores lleno de llamas. Suros estaba atacando la ciudad, en la forma más despiadada que se hubiera visto. Lina ya iba a atacar a Suros cuando pudo observar a una tercera persona mas arriba de ella... ese debía ser El Gran Líder. Rina se dirigió hacia él cuando una bola de fuego muy potente fue contra ella pero por suerte ella pudo esquivarla aunque le rozo una parte de su brazo. Tenía que hacer aquel hechizo del libro pero no se recordaba exactamente como era porque Xellos con su susto no había dejado que se lo aprendiera bien. **___

_**- **__Tú eres El Gran Líder ¿cierto?-__** preguntó Lina intentando ganar tiempo. **__  
__**- **__Así es, yo soy Xion el líder de los Groms, pero déjate de tonterías y empieza a batallar que por lo menos morirás honradamente__**- dijo Xion en un tono un poco agresivo. **__  
__- Lina te voy a ayudar__**- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era Xellos. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que, algo invisible golpeo a Xellos **__  
__**por detrás. **__  
__**- **__No te entrometas demonio__**- dijo Xion con una gran carcajada- **__No sirves para nada, además esta niña lo único que hace es puras tonterías así que no te molestes por ella - __  
__- Eres tú el que debe dejarse de tonterías ya que yo te venceré ¡Laguna Blade!__** – dijo Lina. **___

_******La batalla entre Zelgadis, Amelia y Gaudy contra Suros***** **___

_**Por otro lado Zelgadis, Amelia y Gaudy batallaban contra Suros, haciendo un plan para vencerlo. **___

_**- **__Hey Suros por acá__**- decía Gaudy. **__  
-__Tranquilo yo te puedo matar sin que tu me digas donde estás__**- dijo Suros con un tono irónico mientras caminaba hacia Gaudy. Pero un par de voces se oyeron a sus espaldas recitando un hechizo. **__  
__**- **__Latín-__** Amelia y Zelgadis dijeron a la vez, pero Suros fue más rápido y lo esquivó. **__  
__**- **__Ustedes no me pueden matar tan fácilmente con esos hechizos tontos, ahora verán que es un hechizo de verdad- __  
__  
__****** Lina vs. Xion**** **___

_**Lina se encontraba detrás de una piedra, después de hacer el **__  
__**Laguna Blade para distraer un poco a Xion. Todavía no se acordaba del otro hechizo, y lo peor es que Xion era muy poderoso y no podía estar huyendo de él. Ya se estaba acordando del hechizo cuando el Gran Líder encontró a Lina. **__  
__**- **__Te encontré pequeña, reza por ti porque te voy a destruir__** - dijo Xion- **__estoy seguro de que deseas ver la oscuridad total...____  
__**Rina no siguió escuchando, ahora pensaba... "Desear ver la oscuridad" **__¡Eso era! Wish black... ¡claro!____  
__- Pues me diste la respuesta a tu muerte segura__**- interrumpió Lina sin saber siquiera que era lo que decía Xion- **__Olvídate de seguir viviendo...___

_*****************FIN DEL CAPITULO VI*************************_


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo VII_

_Resumen: Lina, Gaudy, Amelia y Zelgadis fueron a una biblioteca para buscar un libro de hechizos para vencer al Gran Líder de los Groms, Xion. Mientras que buscaban el libro, Xellos y Filia hablaban con Alys de que Xion tenía la capacidad de atacar a sus enemigos internamente ya que generalmente ese tipo le ataque le afecta mas a un demonio, dragón o cualquier ser superior que al mismísimo humano, luego de esto Alys desapareció para volver hacer su meditación. Poco después Lina encontró el libro que buscaba, pero oyó a las afueras mucho ruido y decidió que ella y sus amigos iban a averiguar que pasaba. Pues resultó ser Xion el que estaba atacando la ciudad, entonces Lina empezó a luchar contra él con la ayuda de Xellos pero éste fue vencido mientras que Lina intentaba recordarse del hechizo que había leído en el libro. Mientras tanto Gaudy, Amelia y Zelgadis luchaban contra Suros aunque sin obtener buenos resultados._

_*****En la batalla de Amelia, Zelgadis y Gaudy*****_

_Los dos jóvenes hechiceros y el espadachín Gaudy atacaban conjuntamente a Suros, pero este se defendía muy bien debido a que la espada no solo sirve para hacer efectivos ataques sino que también creaban un escudo que protegía al portador. _

_-Con ese escudo que se forma alrededor de el cada vez que lo ataquemos no podremos hacerle daño-dijo Zelgadis esquivando sus ataques y notando algo- ¡Esperen!-pensó- Si se le ataca de sorpresa puede que si funcione- dicho esto le susurra algo a Gaudy y Amelia_

_- Ustedes no me pueden matar tan fácilmente con esos hechizos tontos, ahora verán que es un hechizo de verdad-__dijo Suros con una sonrisa maléfica en sus labios._

_- Pues mira tras de ti Suros- pero Suros no le dio tiempo de voltear y el ataque sorpresa de Gaudy le hizo una gran herida en la espalda, este suelta la espada y cae al suelo sin antes susurrar unas palabras…._

_-Misty, aunque no me pude vengar, tuve algo mejor que es… – tosió un poco pero continuó- ….reunirme contigo sea donde sea yo se que te voy a encontrar- y esas fueron las ultimas palabras del temible Suros._

_- Que triste me dan ganas de llorar- dijo Amelia con tristeza. _

_- Amelia no es hora de eso- le replicó Zelgadis- Ahora tenemos que buscar a Lina que debe estar luchando con aquel perverso ser llamado Xion-_

_- Si tenemos que ayudarla- respondió Gaudy._

_*******Lina contra Xion*****_

_Lina estaba decidida el hechizo que descubrió en la biblioteca podría ser la solución para acabar con el _

- Olvídate de seguir viviendo...- dijo Lina con seguridad.

_-¿De que hablas niña?-pregunta- yo no puedo ser destruido tan fácilmente- dijo Xion- Sabes, te daré una demostración de uno de mis poderes-dicho esto su mano brillo en un tono rojo-_

_-__Quizás no sepas que no somos invencibles y que siempre llegaremos a nuestro fin- dijo Lina pero algo la atacó por atrás - ¡Xellos! ¿Qué haces?_

_- Él está controlado por mi, no tienes opción, lucha con él así me deshago de ti sin mover un solo dedo - Xion reía a carcajadas._

_Xellos no lo hagas... yo no te puedo atacar- pero Xellos no oía solo hacía lo que le mandaban hacer y al parecer daba resultado que Lina no pudiera luchar contra él porque cada vez ella tenía daños más fuertes por los ataques de éste. Pero ¿Qué pasa? De quien era esa flecha..._

_- ¡Lina, venimos a ayudarte!- gritó Amelia mirando a Xellos- ¡Bien! Vamos a debilitarlo-sonrie- _

_-¿De que manera lo haremos?-pregunta Zelgadis poniéndose en guardia_

_-Yo lo hare-sonrie respira hondo y…-¡Lo mejor de la vida, es cantar y sonreír y disfrutar de la vida maravillo que nos brinda el amor!-canta Amelia mientras Xellos vuelve en si-_

_-__Vaya…No espere eso-pensó Xion- parece que tendré que hacerlo yo mismo-se dijo a si mismo_

_-¡Buena idea Amelia- exclama Lina- _

_-Lo demás te queda a ti-comenta Amelia yéndose del lugar seguida de Zelgadis_

_-Ahora tengo que ver como hago para atacar a este tipo... – pensó Lina – A ver creo que ya se como hacer... - vio un pequeño monte y se dirigió hasta allá_

_- ¿Dónde está esa niña? Otra vez se me escapó... - dijo Xion pero fue cortado por una voz familiar._

_- No me ido a ninguna parte Xion y ahora prepárate-alza sus manos- "Mas allá de la oscuridad, mas allá que la misma noche y la misma nada…-comenzó a recitar Lina ante una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Xion_

_-¡No puede ser!-exclama dirigiéndose hacia ella a toda velocidad-_

_-… bríndame los poderes para destruir al mal que quiere destruirme a mí" ¡Wish Black!-termina de decir Lina, creándose una inmensa esfera con destellos dorados y blancos la cual fue directo a donde se encontraba Xion- _

_- Esto es imposible… ¡el hechizo perdido!- exclama Xion siendo destruido y absorbido por el gran poder del hechizo_

_- Wow eso fue sorprendente- dijo Gaudy pero reaccionó al ver a Lina tirada en el suelo y fue corriendo hacia ella- Lina, Lina que te pasa- Gaudy la sacudía para que reaccionara._

_-Yo, yo no puedo Gaudy yo siento que... - decía Lina con la voz entrecortada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Alys por favor Alys ven..- no pudo seguir llamándola porque cayó desvanecida_

_Empezó abrir los ojos... Se encontraba en un gran cuarto lleno de luz, ¿Que había pasado minutos antes? Empezaba a recordar... Luchaba contra Xion, ¿lo había derrotado? No se acordaba. Ahora lo más importante eran sus amigos ¿Dónde estaban? _

_-¡Gaudy, Amelia, Filia, Zelgadis, Xellos! ¿Dónde están?- gritó Lina._

_- Tranquila ellos ya vienen- dijo una voz familiar a su lado._

_- Alys... Alys me podrías decir ¿que pasó?- Lina decía un poco más calmada. _

_- Pues lo que pasó es que venciste a Xion y que estabas débil, me llamaste y acudí a ti- le contestaba Alys_

_- Ya recuerdo... - dijo Lina mirando la puerta, en la cual encontró que estaban entrando sus amigos- ¡Gaudy, Amelia, Filia, Zelgadis Xellos!-_

_Después de que entraron a la sala, todos ya sentados en una silla Alys empezaron a hablar._

_-- Lina el hechizo que usaste es realmente poderoso y que lo hayas logrado demuestra que eres una gran hechicera, yo lo cree con la idea de invocar el poder de mi madre, la reina dorada, junto con el Dios Ogrion, un antiguo caballero, con poderes místicos sorprendentes, que por cierto seria mi padre-sonrie tranquilamente mientras que los demás se quedan sorprendidos por dicha confesión_

_-Esto ya es mucha sorpresa para mi-suspira Lina-_

_-Por cierto, derrotaste al Demonio Grom, ya podrías llamarte una gran hechicera-sonrie y la mira- podrías vencer hasta a tu propia hermana-sonrie_

_-Pues si…pero mejor me quedo quietecita-agrega Lina volteando los ojos_

_-Pero ¿que estabas haciendo mientras nosotros luchábamos?- preguntó Amelia._

_- Pues meditaba- le contestó Alys_

_-¿Por qué meditas?- preguntó Lina con curiosidad._

_- Pues, te sonará extraño, pero es para mover esta ciudad a otro lado- le contestó Alys- estoy segura que muchos demonios han ubicado este lugar, así que nos iremos a otro lado-sonrie_

_-¿Te volveremos a ver?-le pregunta Philia extrañados los presentes- lo digo, por que quien sabe que necesitemos de tu ayuda nuevamente_

_-No te preocupes a donde quieras que vayan yo podré escuchar su llamado-sonrie- Bien, es hora que se vayan debo marcharme-se levanta- ¡Horu!-llama y el joven aparece_

_-¿tu donde estabas?-le pregunta Zelgadis-_

_Horu lo observa sonriente e ignora la pregunta_

_-Bien, los transportare fuera de aquí-dice Alys-¿listos?-pregunta_

_-Hazlo-dicen al unísono_

_Alys brilla en un tono dorado, extiende sus brazos y el grupo desaparece-_

_-Vamonos Horu, encontré un lugar interesante-sonrie ella yéndose a la misma habitación donde esta medita_

_****Fuera del lugar****_

_Lina y sus amigos aparecen nuevamente en las montañas observando un resplandor dorado proveniente de donde estaba la ciudad creada por Alys_

_-Ya no siento su poder-dice Philia- creo que ya se fue_

_-Bien, y ahora ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunta Gaudy_

_-Pues yo iré nuevamente en busca de tesoros-sonrie Lina con estelita en los ojos-¡miren!-muestra un libro_

_-¿De donde lo sacaste?-pregunta Amelia- no me digas que se lo robaste a Alys-comenta _

_-Pues si, tiene muchos mapas de tesoros antiguos-Lina_

_-Tu nunca cambias-comenta Gaudy _

_-Bueno yo me voy a mi tienda-dice Philia viendo a todos lados extrañada por que faltaba alguien_

_-¿Dónde esta Xellos?-pregunta Lina_

_-Que raro, se fue sin avisar-comenta Amelia_

_-Nos es raro de el-dicho esto Zelgadis toma su rumbo seguido de Amelia _

_-Vamonos Gaudy, ¡iremos en busca de tesoros!-exclama Lina_

_Nuestros amigos tuvieron una aventura inolvidable, desde ese tipo proveniente de la raza de los Groms, las extrañas armas que tenían esos tipos llamados Misty y Suros hasta el extraño hechizo realizado por Lina que contenía el poder de la Reina dorada, magia negra pura y del Dios Ogrion, magia mística o blanca. Lina y sus amigos recordaran esos momentos y mas aun serán reconocidos como los Hechiceros que vencieron a los Groms…._

_********************************Fin del fic***********************************_

_Nota de autor_

_Como dije desde un principio (creo) este fic lleva conmigo mucho tiempo, asi que las correcciones que se hagan no creo que las aplique y notaran seguidores de slayers un detalle que se me paso sinceramente xD en fin, algunos capis lo desarrolle en conjunto a mi amiga Caty en aquel entonces Lima para un concurso de un foro llamado pikachallenge…pero bueh, espero lo hayan disfrutado _


End file.
